Extendable tables are generally known in the industry and are generally adapted for use with a vehicle. Expandable tent systems are also generally known in the industry and are adapted for use with a vehicle. However, these prior art systems are adapted to be used independently of each other. For example, a collapsible tent system such as the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,594 ('594) is comprised of a frame which may be coupled to the vehicle, and a tent surface which is coupled to the frame. The device described in the '594 patent is adapted to be used as a shelter for camping or other similar activities. Likewise, the expandable table system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,249,845 ('845) is a system coupled to, and extendable from, the vehicle via a set of rails. The '845 system is adapted to be used as a picnic-table type device.
Although both references, among others, disclose various devices extendable from the vehicle, these devices and other similar systems are not readily adaptable for use outside of specific camping or picnicking uses, respectively. That is, a picknicker would be required to set up a separate canopy device if lie or she implemented a prior art expandable table system. Likewise other devices disclosed for use in a tailgating capacity, such as the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,151 ('151), are similar to the picnicking devices, yet none of these devices disclose a tailgate system that extendably couples to the vehicle while also having a canopy and being removable from the vehicle after each use with minimal effort.
In today's society, tailgating at sporting events is an activity associated with sporting events that provides entertainment value unto itself, with many persons solely attending tailgating events with also including a visit to the actual game. A typical tailgating activity is to provide a smorgasbord for the tailgate attendees, often including food prepared from an adjacent grill. In many circumstances, with a large group of attendees present, it may be difficult to provide each attendee with food prior to the start of the sporting event without a large area to access the food. Additionally, since many sporting events occur whether or not there is inclement weather, oftentimes it may be raining or snowing during a tailgate session. Therefore, it is incumbent upon many tailgaters to provide a shelter for tailgate attendees. Overall, it would be highly desirable to have a system which easily attaches to a vehicle which is capable of extending from the vehicle and incorporates both a table and canopy system, among other features.